


Shipwreck - The Scraps of it all.

by SparklesWrites



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Markus come on! I said I was sorry!” The white haired dandelion rolls her eyes as she says it. Sure the comment she made earlier probably shouldn’t’ve been made in front of Markus, especially when his ego can be scratched quite easily with a single comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipwreck - The Scraps of it all.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willow_River](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/gifts).



> Trying to get back into writing, received a one sentence prompt from Willow on tumblr and it went on from there!  
> "Stop trying to cheer me up!" with Markus and Ashe.

Markus curled up pathetically into a ball taking his spot underneath the bar where he makes his bed. Ashe rolls her eyes and tries gripping his feet and pulling him out. He squirms kicking her hands away from his feet, the tiefling whines as Ashe tries once more.

“Markus come on! I said I was sorry!” The white haired dandelion rolls her eyes as she says it. Sure the comment she made earlier probably shouldn’t’ve been made in front of Markus, especially when his ego can be scratched quite easily with a single comment. The guardian groans reaching for the flailing feet of her partner once more.

“Stop trying to cheer me up, Ashe! You’re just saying sorry because people are around!” He yelps when Ashe pulls him out from under the bar. He looks up at her, blue eyes stained with over exaggerated tears. She rolls her eyes letting his feet go giving a sigh. She gestures to the open bar, showing that no one was around.

“What people!?” She squeaks, her voice cracking as she looks at him exasperated, a small smile hiding in her features “I told you I was sorry. I shouldn’t have said that Moren is more charming than you.”

Markus crosses his arms over his chest and puffs out his cheeks as he remains to lay on the floor.

“Plus, even if he is charming, handsome, sweet and has better hair than you. He can’t do what you can.” Markus arches an eyebrow at her, turning his face to look at her. What could he possibly do that Moren can’t? It was clear that she found him attractive, and sweet.

“And what can I do that he can’t?” He huffs in a defeated tone. He might as well play her game.

“He can’t make me laugh like you do.” She gives him a smile taking a seat right next to him. “I’m a total sucker for men who make me laugh.”

Markus gives her a grin, he can’t help but laugh wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her down with him. She gives a shriek and a laugh, his nose nuzzling the side of her neck.

“I guess I’ll call that a win.”


End file.
